Sick
by Jayeliwood
Summary: After a romantic day in the meadow Bella catches a cold. Short, fluffy cuteness. Someone save me from writer's block...


**Okay if you guys know me then you probably know I'm sick today, and was yesterday too. Hopefully I'll be feeling better by tomorrow. Until then this is me wishing I was Bella. It's just a stupid little something to help with even more stupid writer's block. **

I didn't even look at myself in the mirror as I went to the bathroom for my _human_ minute. I certainly didn't feel human. I felt like I'd been ran over by a mac truck. My throat hurt, my skin was clammy but I didn't have a fever, my body ached from head to toe and random chills took over my body.

I hugged a box of tissues to my chest as I made my way back into my room. Edward sat on my rocking chair in the corner of my room, a small frown on his face. His golden eyes were filled with concern.

"Only I would get a cold in the middle of summer." I muttered to myself as I crawled back into bed.

Edward was by my side in a second. He adjusted the covers around me, tucking me in carefully and fluffing my pillows. "Well, it's not that uncommon and it really is to be expected, with your luck anyway." He reminded me.

Yes, with my luck, it would figure. We had spent most of his birthday in his meadow, being totally alone. That's what he said he wanted for his birthday. It felt more like a gift for me, but I didn't complain. We stayed there, even as a light rain began to fall. We talked, kissed and cuddled for hours. If this the price I had to pay to be held by my own personal god, then I would gladly pay it.

"Is there anything I can get you, my love?" He asked when I refused to respond to his previous statement.

"A six piece chicken nugget happy meal with a giant sprite." I told him honestly, hugging the tissues closer to my chest.

He rolled his eyes, his frown growing. "Bella, you need something healthier then that."

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear honest responses to." I snapped at him before I sneezed loudly, which quickly turned into a hacking cough.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again. He rolled his eyes once more and I wondered what his problem was now. It didn't take me long to figure out.

Alice came bounding into my room holding a bag of McDonald's, with a shopping bag on her other arm, and a super sized drink in her other tiny hand. I grinned widely at her.

"Here we go, Bella!" She danced over to my bed. She placed the bag on my lap and my drink on the table beside me. "Sweet and sour sauce, right?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded gratefully. Edward shot her a wicked glance that would have made me melt until a pool of goo, but Alice ignored it with style. She started to pull things out of the small grocery bag and arranged them on the table. It was a variety of medicines, some in liquid form while others in pills. "Carlisle think that it's just a cold and said these would help. Now, he wants you to stay in bed today, and probably tomorrow so you can get some rest. He wants you to drink plenty of clear fluids, too." She told me brightly as she sat on the bed.

Alice pulled the toy from my bag and pulled off the wrapping. Even though I knew she knew what it was she smiled playfully at me. It was a matchbox car, bright red with white racing strips. I giggled between a mouth full of fries, smiling at my child like friend. I peered over at Edward as I took a large sip of my drink and didn't like what I saw. His mouth was a straight line, his brows slightly furrowed. He didn't seem happy in the least.

I motioned for Alice to come closer. She looked at me confused for a moment, her eyes slightly glazed over. She grinned at me and then her brother. She handed me the small toy and jumped from the bed. Apparently she was able to conceal her vision before he saw it because his expression became more aggravated. "Have a good afternoon, brother!" She called to him before she skipped out of the room.

"Hey Alice, how did you get here so quickly?" He called to her.

She must have responded but I didn't hear the answer. He snorted as he took Alice's spot on the bed. "What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that you've been thinking about it for last hour. She said she would have been here sooner if she didn't have to pick the medicine up too." She smoothed some of my tangled hair. "Bella, you should really eat something healthier." He told me again.

I stubbornly dunked my chicken into the tan goo and stuck it into my mouth. He made a sour face, wrinkling his nose at the salty smell.

"You know, I think I know what this is really about..." I told him as I continued to chew.

"What's that?" He asked, bemused.

"You're just mad that Alice bought me a car before you." I attempted to drop the car into his lap but he caught it within a blink of an eye.

"Isabella, I never know what's going to come out of your mouth next." He told me, turning the tiny metal car between his finger tips, a small smile playing at the corners of his beautiful mouth.

"Isn't that why you love me?" I asked before I sneezed, covering my mouth with one of my beloved pink tissues. They were my best friends right now.

"Yes, but I think it's time to get you some medicine. I like it better when you're well." He gave me one of his crooked grins and my heart skipped a beat. He heard and his smile grew. He leaned in and pressed his cool lips to my warm forehead. "Besides, you taste better when you're not sick."

**lol That's actually what I crave. I usually can't taste anything unless it's super salty when I'm sick. Makes sense, huh? I'll probably send someone to the store for me today. Hopefully someone will get me some dadgum nuggets. **

**If you liked this, and would like to check out my more adult stuff look at my profile. I have a ton of one shots. Also, if you want to check out my fan art, click on my homepage on my profile. **


End file.
